Zombies
__TOC__ Zombies endurance Using a Rat Stick, one of the weakest weapons in the game, a player can determine precisely how strong zombies are in comparison to each other. End of Game Zombies killed Bonus Photos of all zombies in Dead Rising There are less than thirty different zombies in Dead Rising. It is not uncommon for Frank is attacked by quadruplets (the same zombie generated four times together). Below is an attempt to photograph all of the zombies in Dead Rising, with unofficial nicknames. Images Dead rising parking lot zombies.png|Parking lot zombies as seen from the Rooftop Dead rising parking lot zombies (2).png File:Dead_rising_zombies_(7)_complete.png File:Dead_rising_zombies_(7)_cropped.png Al Fresca Plaza Dead rising food court sign from al fresca plaza pp.png Crislip's Home Saloon zombies Below are screen shots from Crislip's Home Saloon. Dead rising zombie group.png File:Dead rising zombies (7) complete fade.png Dead rising zombies opaque cropped woman with bandaged head.png Dead rising zombies cropped woman with bandaged head.png File:Dead rising zombies.png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (3).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (4).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (5).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (6).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (7).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (8).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (9).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (10).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (11).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (12).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (13).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (14).png‎|After being behind the rope for sometime, Frank moved to the zombie side but the zombies continued to push against the rope File:Dead rising zombies (15).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (16).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (17).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (18).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (19).png‎ File:Dead rising zombies (20).png‎ Entrance Plaza zombies Dead rising bill 10.png|Waiting for Bill Brenton Dead_rising_store_zombie_with_shopping_cart_entrance_plaza.png Leisure Park zombies Dead rising helicopter crashed into clock tower.png|During Overtime Mode in the clock tower. Dead rising zombies leisure park.png Dead rising zombies leisure park (2).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (3).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (4).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (5).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (6).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (7).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (8).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (9).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (10).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (11).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (12).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (13).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (14).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (15).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (16).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (17).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (18).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (19).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (20).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (21).png Dead rising zombies leisure park (22).png Paradise Plaza zombies Dead rising zombie close up paradise plaza.png Dead rising zombie close up paradise plaza (2).png Dead rising zombie cart.png Dead rising zombie mad about baking ingredients hiting him.png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza.png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(2).png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(3).png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(4).png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(5).png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(6).png Dead_rising_zombies_Entrance_plaza_(7).png Dead rising scorpion shirt zombie.png Dead rising shampoo in mouth.png Dead rising nick and sally (4).png Wonderland Plaza zombies Dead rising zombie in wonderland plaza close up.png Dead rising zombie in wonderland plaza.png Dead_rising_zombie_eating_frank's_shoulder.png Dead Rising 2 zombies Image:Dead_rising_2_miner_zombie_from_IGN_full_crop_fixed_hat_FINAL.png File:Dead_rising_2_miner_zombie_from_IGN_full_crop_fixing_hat_opaque.png Crislip's Home Saloon more File:Dead_rising_zombie_1.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_2.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_3.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_4.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_5.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_6.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_7.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_8.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_9.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_10.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_11.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_12.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_13.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_14.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_15.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_16.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_17.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_18.jpg File:Dead_rising_zombie_19.jpg Trivia * Frank can interact with zombies through the load screen doors, shooting them, throwing items at them, etc. * Zombies ignore cult members, possibly because their outfits mask their human smell. Notes See also * Aaron as a zombie * Burt as a zombie * Floyd as a zombie * Greg Simpson as a zombie * Gordon Stalworth as a zombie * Heather Tompkins as a zombie * Jolie as a zombie * Leah as a zombie * Rachel as a zombie * Ronald as a zombie * Wayne Blackwell as a zombie External links